Star Trek: Future Presence
by Retro-kat
Summary: Yet another starship.... another tale.... and a great story unfolding.... chapters: 6,7 and 8 are up :)
1. Getting Started

Star Trek: Futures presence Written by Retro-Kat.  
  
Backbone of the layout: The 6th NX starship to leave Earths system on her maiden voyage has already ran into anomalies not known or seen before, this story is based on facts from Enterprise and DS9 before Insurrection. It entails the first woman captain of an NX vessel and the fight for survival and trying not to contaminate the past that could evidently alter the future...  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Started...  
  
Captains Spacelog 2201.1 the journey into space has proven difficult the course laid out from the days of Enterprise has opened new areas of exploration. The NX-06 model Freedom, has just been launched and we are on- route to Vulcan too receive our orders and our new science officer and engineer. Our warp 6 engine is beating Enterprise records set this far out into space, we are receiving regular information from Enterprise keeping us up to date with all the events taking place in our galaxy. We will arrive at Vulcan in an hour so until then stop log.  
  
Cargo lane 2 – NX-06 Freedom - 1200  
  
The captain left her quarters and headed out onto the bridge, she had to open all the doors as she went their was a panel on the side of the door to open the two sets of doors leading out onto the bridge. The captain stepped out onto the bridge and faced her bridge officers; she faced the commander sitting at the helm. He was also the ships second in command, he knew how to fly the vessel with ease as he had piloted the NX-02 Endeavour, but was reassigned after a disagreement with the captain. "Jamie how's she handling?" He didn't take his eyes away from the viewscreen ahead of him but replied, "she's handling like a dream, and the warp 6 engine is proving to be far superior to the warp 5 engine." She smiled and then laughed partially, "I should send Archer a log telling him that the warp 6 engine is proving to be an outstanding piece of equipment. It's a shame Enterprise has to stay at stardock to be outfitted with the new engine." But it wouldn't be long before Enterprise would be following them, as they had to come and get T'pol from Vulcan and then the two vessels had to group together and run further tests on the warp 6 engines as they hadn't been fully pushed yet to there limits.  
  
Amelia sat down in the command chair and just watched the stars streak past the viewscreen, this was too surreal she had never been aboard an NX ship before and this was her first command. She had left her husband on Earth behind them, she had only just married a few months ago and had not realised that she was being accepted for captaincy of her own and now she was separated by many lightyears of space from her husband. And with the only subspace relays only to be used for the military it was going to be difficult to communicate, but now she had this crew to look after and one small ship amongst new civilisations and worlds to explore.  
  
It wouldn't be long before they reached their first warp civilisation the Vulcan's as at warp five it was a relatively short journey, compared to the older more outdated Valiant starship. The Vulcans had become more receptive to Humans in the past few years as with the Enterprise doing good work they were allowing Earth to build a few more starfleet ships, she was also enjoying the creation of the United Federation of Planets. It had taken some time to do but now the Vulcans, Humans, Andorians, Tellerites and the Denobuleans were the founders of this new alliance which was benefiting everyone as more technology was being shared adding to the realisations of what Earth could achieve with a little help.  
  
They were heading to Vulcan to pickup two more members of the new crew that had been assembled over the past week or so, the only major change was the new male Vulcan science officer coming aboard and the female chief engineer who had been studying up on the Vulcan starships and the NX starships and next to Trip from Enterprise she was a real genius with the Warp 5 engine. She was now to get the first glance at the newer warp 6 engines, which was making space travel faster and more reliable. Freedom was easily pushing warp 5 the matter and antimatter-mixing chamber was working perfectly and even on the bridge you could hear the soft thrumming of the engines.  
  
Amelia was sitting up straight, arms rested on the armrests and her legs crossed she felt so at home sitting they're in the captain's chair. It was hers and no one was going to be able to take it from her well all except starfleet who wouldn't do it anyway as she was a greatly valued officer and was well prepared to face the threat with the new encountered race the Romulans and the Klingons. Another addition to the ship was the photon torpedoes that had replaced the torpedoes they were more powerful and were proving very effective against races that wished to attack the NX starships.  
  
Today had just been the same as any other as they were taking it slow on the approach to Vulcan, as they would be there a few days while the Vulcans checked the ship and made sure that it was under working order. As with the modifications made to key areas of the ship they wished to view these changes and see if the crew were adapting well to the change. They had entered the Vulcan system over an hour ago but had throttled back out of warp and was proceeding on Impulse making there journey longer than needs be as it was more practical for the majority of the crew who had never been space borne before to give them chance to adapt to the changes in weight and the general darkness of the ship. They had been given a strict course to follow and not deviate from this course as even though the Vulcans were being more co-operative they still were misleading Earth forces as they still felt they were not ready for space travel yet.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2: The mission...  
  
Vulcan – NX-06 Freedom - 1500  
  
In another ten minutes they would be at Vulcan so Amelia had the crew check and re-check their work she was hoping to have Freedom away from Vulcan in two days, as there was a strange phenomenon at the edge of an unexplored system and Freedom was to head up an investigation of this phenomenon.  
  
"Captain the Vulcan ship the Hathnoth is approaching, they are hailing." Said Jackson from communications, Amelia turned and looked at him. "Lets hear what they've got to say." Jackson switched a few of the buttons on his station and the image of a Vulcan female appeared. "Amelia Davison, you are to head to Geranguas Nebula with no exceptions do you deviate from your mission or course."  
  
This was all a bit too sudden for Amelia to accept, "what about my chief engineer and my science officer?" The Vulcan stepped to one side and Amelia could see her officers standing to one side. "We wish to dock with you for transfer, we will also deliver your orders straight from Starfleet Command." If orders had come from Starfleet Command this was serious, and it was no joking matter they were being thrown in at the deep end. "Okay, be seeing you soon. Freedom out."  
  
Well this was a turn out for the books, Amelia would have to write this in her log. "Commander welcome our new guests aboard and help them get settled in. Then bring our mission status to me in my quarters." Amelia got up from her chair took one last look at it and then headed off the bridge, "Yes captain I'm right on it." She disappeared from the bridge and ascended the two steps into her quarters. She placed herself on the neatly sized sofa that was comfortable and activated her verbal command logger.  
  
Spacelog supplemental, well I am surprised at the turn out of this mission and no inspection. I am relieved as no doubt the Vulcans were going to pounce on us straight away and make us redesign the ship, or make us change the modifications to the ship. But in any case I'm now concerned at the immediate attention of this of our sudden change of mission, but we will soon find out when I receive our mission debriefing. Pause log...  
  
Amelia moved away from her equipment and moved over to the small replicator, it would produce a drink that she wanted. From tea too orange juice, that's all it was capable of but it was enough as it was captains privilege and she could do with a drink as her mouth had gone dry at the thought of the unbeknown. She took the metal mug and placed it under the nozzle that would release the drink, Amelia keyed in black tea. The drink was dispensed into the mug and she clasped the drink in both hands keeping her hands warm and sat down in the chair she had just gotten up from. She took a good mouthful of the liquid and pulled up a patchwork quilt that had been placed behind her, the captain draped it over her shoulders it was cold in space as she was only just beginning to feel it.  
  
They didn't have the knack yet to keeping the overhead heating systems working efficiently but as soon as the chief engineer came aboard she would get her to look at the problem so the crew wouldn't be cold and keep the morale of the crew higher. Amelia looked across her quarters and peered into the mirror on the opposite side of the room from her, the mirror image smiled back at her. She could see that her blonde hair hung at starfleet regulation length to just above her shoulders, she looked deep into her blue eyes she always admired her physique and she kept herself in trim by being athletic and eating right.  
  
As being a Davison they were a strong bunch and the family line went back hundreds of years, she had actually married into the family and was welcomed with open arms by her husbands family they had accepted her from the first day they had met. She was married to Jesse Davison the son to Matthew Davison; he had been helping Henry Archer with the Warp five engines so the Davison's were quite well known.  
  
Jesse had deep brown eyes they were gorgeous she could sit and stare at them for hours, his short brown hair and good nature had been what attracted her too him she had a picture of her husband beside her bed and she could see that smile that she had seen hundreds of times. Before Amelia accepted this command of Freedom she had moved to New England to stay with her husband and family on their farm, which had been there even through the Earths big quake and third world war.  
  
It had survived for many generations as every Davison had been born on this farm or had lived on the farm at one point in there life, every generation of the family had, had a son to continue on there name which was really strange but it was in the genes apparently. Amelia was the first Davison to venture out into space as every other frontier had already been conquered by them so why not space, she was also the first female in the family to get her own captaincy even though she was in the family by law but still it was an achievement.  
  
Resume log, after careful deliberation and some thinking I will inform the crew of our mission, as they need to know, as I at least want them too know and be ready at a moments notice, as not even I know what lies ahead of us. And I for one don't want to limp back to starfleet a crippled mess and be the disgrace of the NX ships I want my crew to strive and be the best that they can and to... and to. Pause log...  
  
Amelia couldn't think of anything else, she hadn't really thought about this at all. What happened if this mission failed or collapsed around her, what if she never came home to her husband or family again. They were going into unknown territory what does this mean... will they return home intact or will they ever see their loved ones again. The thought of loosing her life and her crew made her skin crawl, she got Goosebumps each one of her hairs on the back of her neck and around her body prickled up. Maybe she was thinking all these things because maybe she wasn't ready for a command of her own, why oh why did she accept the command position she could still be on Earth with her husband and trying to raise a family but now she was out here away from all that.  
  
Resume log, I don't really know what to say... but I do know this no matter what the outcome of this mission my crew and I will certainly be ready for any task. I may not run Enterprise but Freedom is my home now and we will encounter new civilisations and new races and better ourselves for the good of mankind. Stop log.  
  
Her door to her quarters chimed, someone was at the door. She stepped up to the door with a few steps and pressed her thumb against the door panel and the door opened to reveal her first officer, "Jamie come in." She gestured for the commander to enter her quarters and he stepped inside, there was no one else at the door and the door closed as he was now standing in the captain's quarters. "Take a seat, and what do you have to report?" She sat down on her sofa again and crossed her legs and looked at the commander. "A bit cold captain?" He looked at the patchwork quilt draped around her shoulders. She smiled, "Its just a bit cold Jamie, has the new crewman settled in?"  
  
"Well to be honest with ya Amelia, the Vulcan... Jun'tak didn't look too pleased about the size of his quarters but he did state that you did keep his request to have quarters to himself on the grounds of Vulcan meditation what ever that is." He took a deep breath and then continued, "Sarah Louise was ecstatic I've never seen anyone like it, she was examining every inch of the ship that we passed..." Amelia started chuckling to her self, "why you laughing Amelia?" She stopped immediately and took a drink of her tea that was going cold.  
  
"Well because its expected of her, she'll be like this for a few days as she's only ever looked at designing schematics and simulations of the NX ships and Sarah hasn't been on or seen an NX vessel properly as she's been on Vulcan for quite sometime." The commander gave a quizzical look then laughed out loud then stopped himself as he realised what he was doing, he gave a few more muffled laughs and then carried on with his report. "The Vulcans were mislead when you didn't show up to greet them onto the vessel but I assured them you were fine. But here is our mission I haven't read it as its not addressed too me." He handed the captain a circular disc and she slipped it into a small hardrive unit and a separate monitor began to display words and star charts and a few ship designs that she had never seen before. At the bottom there was a personal mission status note from Admiral Forrest and a note from Jonathan Archer, she was surprised at the note from Jon and was wondering what it had to say. She began to read...  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Set Course Maximum warp

Chapter 3: Set course Maximum warp...  
  
Captain Davison, I am sorry to take you out of your current mission so early before it has even started, but you're the only starship in range. Enterprise will be along in another day or so to join you but until then you are on your own, we are asking you to go and examine some strange emissions coming from an unknown part of space called the Geranguas sector. We believe it to be involved somehow in the Temporal Cold War but we are unsure so we are sending you to investigate.  
  
The Vulcans are not going to intervene but they do protest that we shouldn't get involved and keep to ourselves as we could make more enemies then we already have. Amelia please be careful and bring yourself home to us in one piece this is no easy mission, included along with this mission we have supplied you with every piece of available data on that sector but that is all we have. Good luck captain.  
  
~Admiral Forrest~  
  
Well they had their orders and at the moment Freedom was sitting there in space not moving as they were waiting for the order from the captain to get going. Amelia didn't know what to say she wasn't expecting this, Jamie didn't say anything but waited for the captain's reply on the matter at hand. The captain didn't want to read any further as it was now the note from Jon to read and she was not looking forward to reading it now as it could contain some information or then again maybe not.  
  
Amelia, Enterprise is two days behind you; Trip is preparing us for warp 6. You wont be on your own for long as apparently the space we're being sent into is very volatile and many starships have disappeared and they have either been destroyed or never been found. We are bringing supplies along with us including some new shuttles that were not placed aboard Freedom due to an accident at star dock, don't go into the Geranguas sector until we arrive and we will be seeing you real soon.  
  
-Jon Archer-  
  
Well that little extra note didn't put her mind at rest; they were heading into volatile space they were definitely heading into the unknown, which was now a potential danger. She did feel somewhat easier though that she knew Enterprise was coming out with them, she continued on to tell Jamie of what was said in both letters. She downloaded the data into a small data pad, and folded up her patchwork quilt. Took one last drink of her cold tea and placed it down and headed for the door. The commander placed his thumb against the door panel and the door slid back followed by the one leading onto the bridge.  
  
The two didn't talk anymore when they stepped out onto the bridge but was greeted by grim smiles and the two new officers. Sarah Louise standing by the tactical station and Jun'tak sitting at the science station, he seemed to be working hard no doubt making changes to the sensors recalibrating them to his requirements. All eyes were on the captain she crossed to the centre of the bridge stood in front of the command chair while Jamie dismissed the crewman sitting at the helm. Amelia took a deep breath her heart was heavy and she was not looking forward to this at all. She bent down looked at the small control panel on the side of her chair and looked for a certain button to press; she found it and pressed the button.  
  
"All hands, this is your commanding officer. Prepare Freedom for warp 6 travel, batten down the hatches and stow all gear. We are proceeding onto the Geranguas sector an unexplored territory..." She paused whether or not to continue. But she began speaking again it was very hard for her to say what she had to say to inform the crew of their obligation to this change in mission. "Enterprise will also be accompanying us on this mission as two ships are better than one. I don't know what to expect or what we will find when we get their this is the chance we have all been waiting for and its time to prove ourselves we are ready for space travel. Thank you."  
  
When she said space travel she had looked at the Vulcan science officer he had noticed this but kept himself resided to his work. She closed the channel, took another look around the bridge and faced her tactical officer. "Carl let me know when all decks are clear for warp, Jamie here's our coordinates and heading I don't want any margin of error in our course." She handed him the pad and he placed the trajectory into the station in front of him. "Course laid in ma'am."  
  
Amelia sat in the command chair and watched as Freedom turned slowly and faced away from Vulcan. Carl spoke out from his station, "All decks report ready for departure, and the galley chef is upset because he cannot cook but will create a marvellous meal when we reach our destination." She smiled but it didn't make her feel any better. This was it the jump into the unknown they were going to push the warp 6 engine to its maximum speed that was sustainable for 2 hours which was an improvement drastically.  
  
Amelia looked at her science officer he was still working hard while the rest of the officers looked at her, they were ready as they ever will be. "Jamie lets go warp 6." He didn't turn but placed his hand on a small bar that controlled the warp drive, "Engaging warp engines... now" he began pulling the bar towards him slowly and steadily they shot forwards and the stars began to stream past the viewscreen again.  
  
"Warp 1." It was very tense as the helmsman was going to count down as they passed through each warp barrier threshes hold. "Warp 2." The engines began thrumming with power. Sarah suddenly spoke out, "If you want me I'll be in engineering monitoring the core." She disappeared into the lift and was gone from the bridge in a few seconds. "Warp 3."  
  
The pressure on the bridge was mounting they were hanging on every word that Jamie was saying. They knew that warp five was attainable that was easy part it was getting past warp five that was the problem. "Warp 4." They were approaching their target and every time they moved into a new warp barrier the ship would move faster. "Warp 4.5," This was it they would hit warp 5 in the next second or so Amelia was concentrating hoping the warp engine would go past warp 5. "Warp 5." They had reached Enterprise's warp speed record; they were now going to break it. "Warp 5.5" Freedom began to shake steadily, the bulkhead around them groaned slightly it made Amelia very edgy as she was hoping her ship would not tear apart as they hit there target. "Warp 6! We're in captain." The ship instantly stopped shaking they had passed through the barrier first, the bridge crew breathed out all except the Vulcan officer he was looking rather concerned. But yet he still hadn't spoken a word, "Carl what's our sensor readings?" He checked his board quickly and silently, "we are mapping out a few hundred metres ahead of us, everything seems to be going..." he didn't even finish his sentence, when Freedom began shaking and was being followed by groans of testimony from the ship itself. Jun'tak finally spoke out, "our warp field is destabilizing, I deduct that we drop out of warp and continue on at impulse until this error can be repaired." Amelia grabbed the arm of the command chair as the ship gave a violent tremor. "Jamie do it!" she gave the order without any hesitation. Jamie began pushing the bar up and they dropped out of warp, and just as they thought they were in the clear a small explosion was heard through the ship.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The Disaster

Chapter 4: The disaster...  
  
"What was that?" Amelia's eyes opened wide she was terror-stricken. "Report..." No one could give her any answers, but they were checking their stations frantically even the Vulcan was doing the same. When a voice crackled over the internship communications "Captain we wont be going to warp for a few days, the intermix pressure valve has blown and its going to take me two days to repair it." This was all Amelia needed they were out of range of Vulcan and any beacons so they were unable to communicate with starfleet.  
  
She flicked the switch on her armchair to communicate with engineering, "get it repaired Sarah." She turned on Jackson, "send out a distress call as soon as Enterprise enters our sensor range we might as well cast our anchor over board and stay where we are." Jamie slowed Freedom down with another push of a bar and they came to a dead stop. Freedom was going nowhere without warp drive it would take them a few days to reach their destination and they didn't have a few days.  
  
Day 2 into the unscheduled mission...  
  
Sarah had been working around the clock to try and find out where the problem was in the warp drive as it just wasn't in the damaged intermix pressure valve it had been in the warp chamber itself as in further investigation they had found that the Dilithium crystals were cracked. So they were going to have to find new Dilithium crystals, as they were no use. The crew was tired and to the point of exhaustion as they were working hard trying to get the ship ready for the arrival of Enterprise, but it wasn't looking good they had begun the travel of impulse towards an unpopulated world where the moon apparently had a fresh supply of crystals.  
  
Amelia had spent the last few hours in her quarters as the paper work for the repairs to the ship was coming in thick and fast as the more areas they checked the more damage they found. This NX class ship was not ready for warp 6, she should have been fully tested before she departed as now they were having to make repairs which was costing them time from there current goal and mission. Plus they didn't have the right equipment to repair the ship so they were improvising but slowly but surely they were making progress to morale and the ship...  
  
To be continued... 


	5. The War

Chapter 5: The War...  
  
Personal log Stardate 50101.9 The final phase of testing is nearly complete, the Storm has been reconstructed after the pulling apart made by starfleet they are allowing her to enter active status. They never uncovered my modifications made to the Runabout, which is a large relief. It's been great spending the past few months at home, and not being out there on the frontline of the Dominion war. But with the current loss of starships and crewman I've been promoted too Commander and to be posted as second officer aboard the U.S.S Odysies which is an Intrepid class vessel fresh from the shipyards and to replace the missing U.S.S Voyager. The bad part is my tenure on planet Earth has come to an end for awhile and I don't know when I'll be returning home, I am just hoping its not going to be too long as I have just moved into my new apartment on the grounds of the academy. I cant wait too unload my pictures and things from my storage units on the grounds as its taken me a few years to collect together the pieces of furniture I've been looking for and this is going to be my permanent home from now on as it's a great place to live. End of log.  
  
Earth – U.S.S Odysies - 50101.9, 2100  
  
Martin moved away from his laptop as soon as he had finished his log, his shuttle was stowed in the shuttlebay and the Odysies was ready for launch all the senior officers were gathering on the bridge ready for there immediate departure and then head too Deep Space Nine to join the waiting fleet, this was the final stage for victory they had to take Cardassia and push the Dominion out of the alpha quadrant. Martin left his quarters with his shiny new pip placed on his collar, he felt really proud, as he had well deserved this promotion as he had been expecting it but with so many officers being killed in the war they needed every available officer for this upcoming battle. It would take the Odysies 5 hours too reach Deep Space Nine and then they had a short break before they were heading to Cardassia Prime for the final confrontation.  
  
He stepped into the turbolift and then exited a few seconds later out onto the bridge; he stepped down a few steps and then slipped gracefully into the commander's chair beside Arthur Fisher the captain of the ship. He nodded at his second officer, "All stations report." Said Martin referring to the people standing around the bridge.  
  
They began calling out from their stations, Miller was still unfamiliar with them. The Chief Engineer spoke out first, "Main Core Engineering, matter/antimatter reaction assemblies, Dilithium integrity, plasma injection terminals, SIF and IDF conduits, and catastrophic auxiliary operations are ready for warp speed captain." Arthur smiled, the officer standing at tactical spoke out from the background noise. "All tactical, mission operations, subspace relays, navigational, guidance and sensory stations, emissions receiving, and conning stations show ready for warp speed sir."  
  
Martin nodded and waited who would speak up next and it was the Ops officer who was sitting behind him. "All mission-specific sensor systems, shipboard security, defense functions, and communications report go for warp speed, Captain. Isn't it just wonderful?" All the bridge officers chuckled as it was pleasing to see that the crew were gearing up for there first official mission, another officer stepped forward from the environmental station on the opposite side of the bridge. She began rolling the readiness of the ship of her tongue, "All medical and environmental stations, graviton control, internal damage control and internal sensors report that ship is tolerable for warp speed captain." The helmsman spoke up quickly before anyone else had chance to jump in, "LARCS is online, sir. All systems are operational."  
  
Martin looked down at his display it was up too him, he quickly pulled up the information he needed. "NDT's are completed, sir. MIE, DCA's, MCPC, RCS diagnostics, ODN's, and MJL's are go for warp sir." Arthur stood up and walked into the centre of the bridge and faced the assembled crew around him, "well ladies and gentleman its time to make history, we head into our first mission and our first battle." He turned and faced the viewscreen, he clasped his hand around the Ensigns shoulder sitting in front of him "take us out Ro'bik, half impulse and plot course for DS9."  
  
The Ensign moved his hands fast and diligently, "Our course is plotted and corrected of graviton fluxes and eddies, ready for final command." Arthur walked a few steps back and sat down in the command chair leaned forwards a few inches and said cleanly and clearly "take us out Ensign."  
  
The Odysies inched out slowly, her running lights came online her name in full view for all too see. The deflector dish lit up and began thrumming with power, the impulse engines began to glow red as the power entered their newly designed engines. The warp nacelles powered up and the bussard collectors also glowing red came online as the warp core came up too full power. The hull of the starship shone under the natural sunlight from the sun belonging to the sol sector the faces crammed in at the view ports shielded there eyes as the hull plating was new and reflected the sun brilliantly. The dockyard began to slip away from the starship slowly as the vessel inched out from the docking clamps and she was underway on her own power supply.  
  
Martin was watching the dockyard slowly move away from the hull of the ship and up to the point they were clear they would then have full manoeuvrability to get them to their destination and at maximum warp it wouldn't take them that long to reach DS9 and the waiting fleet. The only vessel to be not present in this battle was the Enterprise she was out patrolling the border just in case the Borg decided to use this to their advantage and strike.  
  
The Odysies was clearly the only vessel leaving the area as the rest of the starships not in use had fallen back to strategic positions just in case the main fleet failed, she passed a Galaxy Destroyer class vessel that had been retro-refitted the Intrepid class vessel was a lot smaller than the larger vessel but she could pack a punch. "Sir we are clear for warp, shall I proceed?" said Ro'bik they had completely left Earth behind them and they were heading out past Saturn which would mean they were now capable of warp speed. Arthur nodded at his first officer,  
  
"Mr. Ro'bik, maximum warp engage!" The wings attaching the nacelles to the ship folded up into their warp position, and they headed off into warp. The ship began to shake as the Odysies never had a proper shakedown cruise so many of the alterations they had to make to the ship would have to be done in flight. "Re-calibrating Inertial dampeners and adjusting SIF systems." As soon as the modifications were complete the ship stopped trembling, and the rest of the journey was smoother than the first jump into light speed.  
  
To be Continued... 


	6. Let the Battle commence

Chapter 6: Let the battle commence...  
  
DS9 – Promenade – 0221  
  
It was dark out on the promenade the majority of the officers aboard the space station were resting in their beds, as at 0900 they would be leaving DS9 for Cardassia. Martin couldn't sleep so he was sitting in Quarks bar drinking tomato soup, the Odysies was docked at one of the upper platforms, as she had to have a few minor repairs done to her hull as a few fractures had appeared in the hull of the starship and they had to be repaired and strengthened. As they could be weakened areas for attack if the dominion detected these hull fractures they would use them to their advantage and try to destroy the ship and the captain or the first officer couldn't have that. He was contemplating any attack plan that the Dominion would use but these days they had become very unpredictable changing their attack patterns to allow them to get the advantage over the large starfleet vessels.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Martin felt a warm hand fall on his shoulder, he didn't realise who it was at first but he soon realised the face as soon as he sat down beside him. The two had met sometime ago on Beroth a Klingon planet, as Martin had been looking for some solitude but while their fell in company with this Klingon officer. "Its nice to see you again Commander." Martin offered his hand to the officer beside him, he accepted it with a tight grip but that was surprising, as Martin knew all too well that unseen muscles rippled through his body that could deliver more painful blows to the fleshy skin of a Terran.  
  
"Quark one prune juice." The Ferengi looked hard at the new arrival and then fetched a glass from under the bar and a purple looking liquid from behind him. "Anything else commander?" Quark wiped the bar with a dirty looking rag, Martin looked at it in disgust. "No that will be all." The Ferengi then left them to get on with their socialising. "I am waiting for the blood thirst of battle, as today maybe a good day to die." Martin's lips curled up at the side as he let go a little smile, "I'm sure you will get it Worf, but lets just hope it's not our forces that will have the blood loss." Worf didn't say anything but took a long drink of the glass he held in his hands, "Well commander I must return to the Defiant, I will see you in battle." Worf left his empty glass on the bar and left the bar before Martin had chance to reply, the commander was alone again in the bar except for Quark who was hovering nearby.  
  
The commander couldn't drink anything more he had become slightly queasy as the thought that so many lives could be lost in this war; whether they were Federation or Dominion and a lot of innocent lives would be lost along the way. As either way if the Federation forces won the war they would proceed onto Cardassia and take control but if the Dominion pushed back the Federation forces they would gain a stronger hold in the Alpha quadrant and maybe worse try to take total control. Martin was hoping that it wouldn't be them that lost the war, and then the commander's communicator bleeped. "Odysies to commander Davison, you must return to the Odysies we have been given an unscheduled mission?" He gave a quizzical look then tapped his comm. Badge as he headed out of the bar, "I'm on my way, re-assemble the crew from the Space station and prepare to depart inform the captain of our current status I will be joining you momentarily. Davison out!"  
  
To be continued... 


	7. The Nebula

Chapter 7: The Nebula...  
  
DS9 – U.S.S Odysies - 0300  
  
Martin arrived on the bridge to a bleary eyed senior crew, they had been aroused from their sleep. They didn't look happy but their duty was to the ship, finally captain Fisher walked out onto the bridge he looked as fresh as he had when he left the bridge hours earlier. "Well... what's our mission then?"  
  
He instantly turned to the Ops officer; she looked at the message displayed on her screen by the night watchmen. She stifled a yawn as she was tired but she couldn't show that to the captain, "We are being ordered to the Geranguas Nebula there are strong Neutrino emissions coming from within the nebula, and in that sector their has been no sighting of a worm hole or any recording of anything in that sector which shows that kind of scale." Well this was unusual, and what they weren't expecting they were being drawn out of the Dominion war to head up an investigation into some strange phenomenon.  
  
Martin sprung into action as Fisher sat down in the centre seat, "Ro'bik disengage the docking clamps, and head to the Geranguas sector at maximum warp we don't want to waste too much time." There was a hissing noise from below them and a few clunks of metal as they separated. "All hands prepare for warp drive." They were waiting for all decks to report in, and one by one each decks light turned green showing their status as ready to depart. "Ensign proceed, engage." The wings folded up and the Odysies was gone from DS9 in a matter of seconds, it would at least take them 13 hours to reach the Nebula as they were well out of the way and they were needed there as soon as possible as it was imperative that they investigate this unusual occurrence and find out what was causing it.  
  
The bridge was silent as the Odysies was making steady progress towards there target, the closer they got the more sensor readings they were getting from the nebula. There was definitely something emanating from the centre of the Nebula and it was full of neutrino emissions, which was really a good sign as cataloguing the effects led to three possibilities, the Borg, a new wormhole or time travel.  
  
Each one distinctively had a source pattern but from this distance they were unsure, also the Ganarkians once populated the Geranguas Sector but the majority of the race was killed many years ago in their sun going nova at the time of Enterprise. There were a few survivors left from this civilisation and their advanced technology was tremendous they had avoided the Federation for many years. But on several occasions proceeded into trading with the Federation but none the less they kept their distance not wanting to get caught up in the galaxy struggle for power.  
  
Very little was known about this Nebula and the Ganarkians, but the Odysies had to investigate?  
  
To be continued... 


	8. The Calm before the storm

Chapter 8: The calm before the storm...  
  
On course for Geranguas – U.S.S Odysies – 0438  
  
The steady moving of the beast beneath the commander was felt through the saddle he was riding on. The animal was trotting along a dusty path next to a large field, and with every lift of the horse's feet some dirt was kicked up and a few stones was shifted in the ground below. The horse was breathing quite heavily as moments before he had been galloping, small beads of sweat was appearing on the back of the horses neck and his mane hung low.  
  
He was an elegant creature an exact replica from his horse he had grown up with many years ago, a few seconds later another horse could be heard approaching the commander. He could hear the horse approaching with its mounted rider, as the soft thudding of the hooves could be heard on the ground. Martin wasn't really paying any attention he was too busy watching the scene un fold in front of him, the captain had selected this program all Martin had done was select his steed Trigger and begin riding. The wind swept across the plain lifting the horse's mane and gently brushing against the commander's right cheek.  
  
The gentle noise of the swishing grass beside them could be heard and then every now and then a bird could be heard singing or a bird would grace their presence and fly above them. The clouds were slowly drifting across the blue sky, they were white and fluffy and this really was a picturesque place. To the commander's right there was a small wooded area and beyond that he could hear what he thought was a babbling brook, but was unsure, as he had never been on this holo-program before.  
  
"I never knew you rode as well number 1." It was Fisher he had eventually caught up with Martin, as once the commander was on his steed he had set of at a gallop leaving the captain to get his horse ready. Even though this wasn't real it helped the commander relax, as he didn't really like the confines of a starship but he loved the wide-open spaces. His senses had been awakened as soon as he had stepped out onto the holodeck, this was all he needed to keep him stimulated and he was glad that him and captain could actually do some bonding and get to know one another as they might be together sometime.  
  
"Well I grew up on a farm sir, and this is an exact replica of my horse from home." The captain was impressed by his younger officers skill and apt at riding such an elegant creature. "I thought I'd never catch up too you, but here I am." Martin nodded he hadn't meant to leave the captain so quickly but he really had needed to feel alive as he was missing Earth already and it hadn't been that long. It must have been a current feeling in all Miller's, as his great great Aunt had been the first Miller to return home after an unsuccessful mission and no other Miller's had ventured out into space till now.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
